


In the Morning, so God Wills, You Shall be Woken Again

by Kelaino (Stefanyeah)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Kelaino
Summary: The Author of the Info Pages is an interesting prompt that didn’t quite leave me from the moment I saw it in the tag set. Who are they? Where and how do they get that information? What does it do with them?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	In the Morning, so God Wills, You Shall be Woken Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



> The title is a translation from a German lullaby.

„Hey, Päivikki! Can you fit another two pages into your schedule?“

Päivikki rolled her shoulders and looked up at her colleague. She wanted to say ‚no‘. All the information she had to deal with about the doom outside of their safe cities was tiring. It followed her into her sleep. Hardly any night passed without nightmares.

Sometimes, she wondered if she was a mage. She didn’t know if she hoped or feared being one. However, her parents always told her there wasn’t a chance for that. No-one in the family had ever been a mage. _Try and not take that work of yours so at heart,_ her father said. _Go and look for different employment, dear,_ her mother said.

Maybe they were just afraid of Päivikki joining the military and engaging in the attempts to reclaim the silent world.

She looked up at Anton. He was old enough to remember the old world. He never spoke about it, though. Maybe he was just old enough to remember the days in which the old world fell into disarray.

She sighed. „What is it about?“

„Wolf beasts,“ Anton replied. „Some expedition into the silent world is being put together and there’s wolf beasts to be expected in that area. Juuso collected the reports from villagers and scouts close to the borders.“

Päivikki pressed her palms against her eyes and nodded. „Don’t expect too many details in those drawings, though.“

„Bad night again?“ Anton asked. He sat down on the chair opposite of Päivikki’s desk. And put the papers with notes and sketches of wolf beasts onto the table.

Päivikki nodded. „I’m sure it didn’t have anything to do with those bear beast pages I’m working on,“ she replied. „I’m always in the same place, some kind of drawing room. And someone’s outside, calling for help and screaming.“

„Do you recognise the voice?“

Päivikki shook her head. „I don’t know it; them. It’s like a weird contorted choir calling for me, trying to lure me out of the safety of my room.“

Anton looked down at the desk and flipped through some of the finished info pages, careful not to mix them up.

„I’ve never left my room,“ Päivikki admitted. „It’s terrifying. Sometimes, the voices are silent and instead I hear heavy footsteps walking around the room, weird squelching sounds accompany each step. I don’t even dare looking out of the window.“

„You know, you’re our best drawer for beast information, but maybe take a few days off and get some sleep.“ Anton suggested. „Take a break from all this doom and calamity.“

Päivikki shook her head again and reached for the pages Anton had brought. „Our work is just as important as that of the military to reclaim the silent world. They’d be even more blind without our collected information.“

„Making mistakes because you’re overtired won’t help either,“ Anton pointed out. „Quite the contrary.“

„I know,“ Päivikki sighed. „I’m scared of resting. The nightmares won’t stop, I won’t have anything to distract me from them.“

Anton crossed his arms on the table and leant forward. „I know what your parents say, but please, see the Academy to check if you aren’t a mage.“

„There’s never been a mage in my family,“ Päivikki repeated her father’s words.

„Doesn’t mean shit all,“ Anton retorted, surprisingly rude for his usually gentle manners. „Besides, you don’t know if there wasn’t an unidentified mage in your family.“

Päivikki shrugged and stared at her pens and pencils. Claiming she never had those thoughts herself would be lying.

Anton pushed himself to stand and tapped his index finger on the wolf beast pages. „I won’t bring you more work after those until you’ve been to the Academy. You don’t have to join the military or any other organisation, but at least they might be able to teach you how to shield yourself from those nightmares.“

Päivikki looked up at her colleague. Maybe he was right after all.

She pulled the pages with crude sketches of distorted wolfs towards herself. No, she didn’t care for those beasts and trolls appearing in her dreams as well.

Päivikki had finished her assigned pages and left late. She didn’t want to confront her parents about her upcoming travel to Reykjavík. They wouldn’t approve. But Anton was right, at least she might learn how to deal with whatever was lurking in her dreams.

She had successfully avoided her parents and was now sitting on her bed, looking out of the window and at the stars in the night sky. Allowing herself to fall sideways and close her eyes still was quite the effort. But it had to be done. She had to sleep.

Thus, Päivikki forced herself to lie down and closed her eyes. Her room shifted into the familiar room of her dreams, the sounds of uneven footsteps in front of her window becoming audible.

_Help me. Where’s home? We want… I need… help. Please._


End file.
